superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestorm
Firestorm is a superhero and member of the SuperFriends. He has the ability to transform anything non-organic into whatever he desires. He is one of the most powerful members of the team. Character Biography During an accidental explosion, Ronald Raymond and Professor Martin Stein fuse into one being; Firestorm, the nuclear man! Ronald Raymond had control of Firestorm's body, while Martin was just a voice in Firestorm's head. Firestorm decides to start a career as a superhero, and after Firestorm proves himself worthy by helping the SuperFriends battle Darkseid, Superman decides to ask Firestorm to join the team, and when he does, he flips out, thinking it's the coolest thing that's ever happened to him. Ronald had a real crush on Wonder Woman, and he talked to the Professor about his feelings for her, but Martin reminded him that she was far too old for him to be thinking about having a relationship with her. (SFLSPS: The Bride of Darkseid Part 1 & 2) Firestorm later developed a real friendship with fellow team member Cyborg, probably due to being close in age. This may have contributed to Cyborg's decision to join the team. Martin Stein Martin Stein is a college (or High School) professor. He is an inventor and his greatest creation to date is the Omnicaster. He is the voice of reason for Ronnie in Firstorm. Ronald Raymond Ronald Raymond is a student and it is he who controls Firestorm. Powers * Firestorm has no enhanced strength (In the comics, he has enhanced strength, endurance, resilience, and vision) * Transformation: Ronnie Raymond possessed the ability to transform from his normal state into Firestorm and back again through an act of will. * Matter Transmutation / Elemental Transmutation: Firestorm had the ability alter the atomic structure of inanimate matter down to the molecular level. He could affect an object's density and mass as well, reconfiguring it into any shape or design that his imagination could conceive. This power was exclusive to inert material and could not successfully affect living biological mass. Any attempt to molecularly alter the characteristics of a living entity would result in a massive biofeedback of energy. * Flight: Through an act of will, Firestorm can fly without the aid of wings or artificial enhancements. He can fly beyond the outer reaches of Earth’s atmosphere and can travel to the moon with little impediment. He can survive in outer space without equipment. * Intangibility / Density Control: Firestorm could alter the density of his body making him insubstantial enough that he can phase through solid objects. * Energy Absorbtion: Firestorm could absorb energy into his body and convert it into atomic power. * Atomic energy blasts / Energy Projection: Firestorm could absorb and project nuclear radiation and emit it as offensive blasts of energy. Episode Appearances #The Bride of Darkseid Part One #The Bride of Darkseid Part Two #The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends #The Mask of Mystery #Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp #No Honor Among Thieves #Uncle Mxyzptlk #The Royal Ruse #The Wrath of Brainiac #The Village of Lost Souls #Darkseid's Golden Trap Part One #Darkseid's Golden Trap Part Two #Reflections in Crime #The Curator #The Island of the Dinosoids #The Seeds of Doom #The Ghost Ship #The Bizarro Super Powers Team #The Darkseid Deception #The Fear #The Wild Cards #Brainchild #The Case of the Stolen Super Powers #The Death of Superman #Escape from Space City Notes *In 1984, Firestorm appeared for the first time outside of a comic book, since his creation in 1978, on ABC's SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. * The crew responsible for the first series depicted the flames on Firestorm's head as a static, fire-shaped ornament. The second series' authors made another change, transforming the hair into a waved haircut. Appearances in Other Media * The Firestorm disambiguation page at DC Database Category:Characters Category:Heroes